Tainted Love
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: -C’est trois ou rien… . Succombez au charme du OT3. House/Cuddy/Wilson


Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre en bois, Cuddy ne lâchait pas du regard la descente infernale des flocons. Les mains occupées par une tasse fumante d'un breuvage aux odeurs agréables, son corps semblait ne point ciller. Seuls ses pieds dessinaient des cercles sur le sol carrelé du chalet, emmitouflés dans des pantoufles d'homme. Elle ne paraissait pas sentir la brûlure que la chaleur de sa boisson formait au creux de ses paumes. Peu lui importait. Tout ce qui semblait capter son attention à cet instant, c'était ces flocons. Ils se bousculaient, disparaissent brutalement, avalés par le chaos du talus que formait le sol. Ils se fondaient dans une masse ou plus jamais on ne les reconnaîtrait. Le combat qu'ils semblaient menés donnait des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle aussi, mené un combat, mais pas seulement, elle était l'élément déclencheur d'une guerre. Ses pieds cessèrent leurs arabesques. Le bruit distinct de son souffle était la seule preuve de son vivant, et elle s'y raccrochait, espérant que personne ne la verrait dans cet état, ni l'un ni l'autre. Seulement, le seul bruit de pas derrière elle suffit à lui faire tomber lamentablement sa tasse. Elle étouffa un juron, se baissa pour ramasser le tout, consciente que quelqu'un la scrutait. Lequel ?

Alors que ses fins doigts rassemblaient les morceaux de porcelaine, la cafetière se mit à fonctionner. Elle tressaillit. Ralentissant la cadence, elle retarda le moment ou elle devrait affronter un de ses deux pires démons. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une seconde silhouette descendit les escaliers qu'elle comprit qu'elle subirait les doubles rations ce matin-là. Le deuxième inconnu se pencha à sa hauteur, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue et l'aida à ramasser les lambeaux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'un homme si peu accueillant ne pouvait être que son acerbe employé ? Ce qui expliquait que le second était un homme avenant et galant.

« - Va te réchauffer, tes doigts sont glacés et tu risque de te couper… »

Elle soupira. Peu être un peu trop prévoyant et protecteur… Mais pourtant, elle trouvait son équilibre dans ce drôle de tandem qui s'était étrangement transformé en trio. Elle écouta cependant les conseils avérés de l'homme et s'approcha de la cheminée.

Les flammes crépitant lui rappelèrent la chaleur de ce noël passé ensemble. Ils étaient loin de tout, mais pourtant si proche de la réalité. Un nouveau frisson la saisit. Qui le saurait après tout ? Personne n'était là pour juger, il n'y avait que ce chalet perdu en forêt, cette période idyllique de noël et le sentiment divin ne plus être seule. Un bouffé de bonne humeur entra dans sa cage thoracique. Elle retomba aussitôt quand l'écho de la voix de Wilson retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« - Il faudrait que… que quelqu'un aille faire les courses… On n'a plus rien… à manger. »

Les courses ? Elle ne savait même plus ce que cela voulait dire. Vivre de tout autre chose lui avait comblé l'estomac de toute faim proéminente. Personne ne répondit à la requête de l'homme. Silence qui signifiait que les courses pourraient bien attendre la fin de leurs congés. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se ferma, Cuddy se redressa de sa position prostrée et avança à pas de loup vers la boule de nerfs qui buvait son café, non loin d'elle.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle glissa une main contre la tasse fumante de l'homme et lui retira doucement des mains. Il se laissa faire, la scrutant de sa hauteur. Elle ne tint pas compte de son regard irrésolu et plongea une main dans sa chevelure poivrée, désordonnée et pourtant si soyeuse. Sa seconde main trouva rapidement une place sur son ventre, un peu rebondi par le repas de la veille, dernier repas avant la fin des réserves alimentaire. Elle nicha sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements effrénés de son cœur, alternant doute et bien être.

« - On avait dit ensemble ou rien…

Chut »

Il se tut.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre quelconque autre folie pour profiter du peu d'affection que pouvais lui offrir House. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, ou peut être pas distinctement, mais elle attendait chaque soirée comme une offrande. Seul moyen de récolter ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Aujourd'hui, elle craquait, faute de courage. Ils avaient dit, promis, juré et signé artificiellement, ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller. Trois ou rien. L'équation impossible.

« - Il faut qu'on prenne une décision, ça ne va pas durer éternellement…

Juste quelque temps encore…

Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ce que je veux est impossible à obtenir »

Il soupira, s'entêtant à ne pas chercher à comprendre. Elle releva sa tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Comme un flocon qui succombe à l'engouement général d'une foule, elle s'était laissé tomber dans une drogue infernale et impossible à réfréner. Elle chercha ses lèvres et y gouttèrent, trouvant un gout de trahison et de péché dévastateur. Alors que son ventre se nouait, que ses jambes ne semblaient plus la tenir, elle s'abandonna entièrement à ce baiser, cherchant comment pouvoir se sentir d'avantage proche de cet homme dont elle était folle. Et soudain, alors qu'elle se sentait si loin de tout, deux mains l'entourèrent à la taille et tracèrent une nuée de baiser dans sa nuque et dans son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le nez toujours collé à celui de House, ses lèvres caressant encore les siennes. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis, ne lâchant pas ses yeux pour autant, elle pencha sa tête gracieusement vers l'arrière et se laissa aller à la caresse de son second employé. Défiant du regard House, elle l'invita à les rejoindre.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui parurent des heures, il se recula, secouant énergiquement la tête.

« - Je vais rentrer, je vais vous laisser… »

Wilson ouvrit les yeux, cessant toute activité. Il observa d'un œil son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas son geste. Cuddy se détacha soudainement de lui. Il ne comprit pas en quoi la décision de House pouvait influencer celle que lui et Cuddy pourrait prendre à l'avenir. Au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'eux, et depuis qu'il était là, un trou béant de béatitude, d'euphorise mais aussi de trouble régnait dans l'atmosphère. James battit des mains, comme pour mettre un terme à certaines choses auxquelles il ne semblait plus croire.

« - Ok, c'est bon, terminons… Finis le chalet, finis les vacances, finis noël. Je… Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans me donner la nausée, je ne veux pas vous servir d'intermédiaire, je … c'est terminé.

Non, reste, je t'en prie »

Elle mêla à la sienne une salive précédemment échangée avec House.

« - C'est trois ou rien… »

Soudain, tous les doutes retombèrent, sauf pour House, sentant encore le regard de la femme lui brûler la rétine, ce regard perçant et déstabilisant. Wilson se dégagea de Cuddy, lui adressa un sourire maigre mais convaincu, et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il montait finir sa toilette, assez fort pour que House entende

Et alors qu'il fut partit, alors que la voie était à nouveau libre, Cuddy s'approcha de House, et lui susurra à l'oreille

« - S'il faut être trois pour que nous soyons deux, alors je ferais l'effort de rajouter un chiffre à l'équation »

Se résoudrait-il un jour à lui dire qu'il ne supportait de la partager ?

**FIN**


End file.
